Focus On Me
Focus On Me is a song recorded by South Korean duo Jus2. It is the first and title track from their debut mini album Focus. Lyrics Hangul= 망설이지마 더는 똑바로 봐 내 눈을 Just let me love you, let me love you 묘한 긴장감이 맴돌 때 우린 서로 평행을 맞추네 Limit 없이 끝까지 갈게 Do it again do it again baby 어디봐 주위 신경 쓰지마 어딜가 좀 더 내 옆으로 와 어차피 너는 날 못 떠나 확실하게 확실하게 baby 짜릿한 시선을 느낄 때 오묘해진 네 눈빛은 한없이 깊어져 깊어져 우아하게 날 부른 손짓에 날 맡길 때 우리 사인 한없이 깊어져 깊어져 넌 내게만 허락해 난 항상 너에게만 향할 테니까 넌 지금만 생각해 조금 더 솔직해져도 되니까 Now focus on me Now focus on me You and me 지금만 생각해 너에게 템포를 맞출 게 심장의 박동을 네게 맞춰가 뭘 하든 I don’t care 너라면 It’s okay 우리의 맘은 겹쳐져 가 설명할 필요도 없이 더해져 가 오직 이 시간 속 서로를 맞잡아 뭘 하든 I don’t care 너라면 It’s okay 어두워진 조명 아래에 둘의 그림자는 춤추네 영화의 한 장면 같아 서로의 감정을 느낄 때 달빛으로 그림 그리네 완벽에 가까워져 가 Now focus on me Now focus on me 눈부셔 창에 반사된 너의 모습은 달콤해 내 입가에 도는 네 숨결은 Now focus on me Keep your eyes on me Only you and me 지금 이 순간 너와 나만이 Now focus on me Only you and me Now focus on me Focus on me Focus tonight all night 망설이지마 더는 똑바로 봐 내 눈을 Just let me love you, let me love you 망설이지마 더는 똑바로 봐 내 눈을 Just let me love you, let me love you |-| Romantization= |-| English= Don't hesitate no more Look me in my eyes Just let me love you Let me love you When there's the indescribable tension We're parallel to each other We'll go without a limit Do it again, do it again baby Look here, stop caring about the others Stay here, get closer to me You can't leave me anyways Make it sure, make it sure baby When you feel the thrilling gaze upon you Your mysterious eyes Get deeper and deeper When i let the hands take me That called me gracefully, our Our relationship gets deeper and deeper You only let me do it I'll always go where you are Just focus on this moment We can get a bit more honest Now focus on me (now focus on me) Now focus on me (now focus on me) You and me just focus on this moment I'll match your tempo Synchronizing my heartbeats to yours Whatever we do, I don't care If it's with you it's okay Our emotions overlap No need for explanation, they get bigger This time we're holding onto each other Whatever we do, I don't care If it's with you, it's okay Under the dimmed lights Our shadows dance together It's like its out of a movie When we know each other's feelings We're painting with the moonlight It's getting close to perfection Now focus on me (now focus on me) Now focus on me (now focus on me) It's blinding Your reflection on the window Its sweet Your breath around my mouth Now focus on me Keep your eyes on me Only you and me Right in this moment Only you and me Now focus on me Only you and me Now focus on me Focus on me Focus tonight, all night Don't hesitate no more Look me in my eyes Just let me love you Let me love you ( you ooh) Don't hesitate no more Look me in my eyes Just let me love you Let me love you (you oh oh oh yeah) Audio Spotify Videos Jus2 "FOCUS ON ME" M V Jus2「FOCUS ON ME -Japanese ver.-」掛け声 Jus2 "FOCUS ON ME" M V MAKING FILM Jus2 "FOCUS ON ME" M V TEASER Jus2 "FOCUS ON ME" M V TEASER 2 Navigation Category:Jus2 Category:Discography Category:Focus Category:Songs